Current graphics editing applications typically have a tool to allow a user to draw a graphics object, such as a line or an arrow. For example, the user draws the line in the graphics editing application from the tail to the head. The user is able to select various options from a user interface for the type of end points of the line (i.e., the tail and the head) to create an arrow. For example, a user may select a ▴ for the head and a ● for the tail. However, in current graphics editing applications, portions of the graphics object, such as the end points of the line drawn by a user on a canvas, do not match the controls or options, such as the orientation of the end points of an arrow, displayed on the user interface.